Hall of Darkness
|game= |prevlevel= Crumbling Keep |nextlevel= -- |boxcolor=#081008 }} The Hall of Darkness is the final level of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Its color must be restored in order for The Hero to enter. The Hall of Darkness is where The Hero finally faces Wilfre. Level This is the final level, before the final battle with Wilfre. It requires the player to use all of their forms so far. The player turns into a blob, and climbs up a wall at first. The player must keep using blob to hit and get rid of the spikes blocking the path. They do this by finding jars and hitting them. Next is a long hall (probably the one in the name), where the player can beat all of the enemies. The player can get an insane combo if they beat more than ten enemies. However, they cannot get hit. If they do they will lose their combo. Enemies * Wilfre * Spikes * Ghost * Firefly * Flea * Box Monster * Space Chomper Battle Wilfre is impossible to defeat at first because of his scepter. After Mari and the other Raposa call on The Creator, the Creator restores the Hero and destroys the staff. Weakened and without his staff, Wilfre rips a page from the Book of Life and shouts:'' "Behold, my Ultimate Creation!"'' This summons a dark stormcloud with a throne atop it. There Wilfre sits and controls it. "The perfect storm is at hand!" There are but three attacks that are used: Swooping The most basic of all boss moves, swooping down and attempting to hit the Hero. This attack takes advantage of the fact that the Hero cannot touch an enemy. This is a good time to attack Wilfre, as he is in range. Lightning From the bottom of the cloud comes a shock that rides along the ground until it hits something. All the Hero has to do is jump over it. Tornado The cloud spins around, forming a tornado that begins to suck the Hero in. If he gets sucked in, he will be spun around and thrown, causing a lot of damage. Just run as far away as you possibly can and keep running to evade. It should also be noted that Wilfre almost constantly stays within jumping range, making it possible to fit in some extra hits while he hovers over the Hero. TriviaCategory:Bosses *The entrance to Wilfre's lair has seven spikes, which could be a reference to the seven deadly sins. *In order to access the level, 250 Color Drops are needed to restore Color to Wilfre's castle. **Doing this restores Mystic Manor, Crumbling Keep, and this level. ***However, they can only be played in this order. Media WilfreBeamAttack.png|Wilfre using his staff. Wilfre on his Ultimate Creation.gif|Wilfre on his Ultimate Creation. Wilfre's_Wasteland2.png|The outside view of this level. ---- Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Levels Category:Wilfre's Wasteland Category:Shadow Category:Levels in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Poorly Formatted Articles Category:Needs Audio